Hero
by IWillGoWithYouHarry
Summary: "Hermione Jean Granger, will you take me as your hero for life?"


**A/N: No, this isn't a new story of mine. It's just been amazingly corrected and beta'd by RomanticOptimist1213. :)**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this shot again. And for those reading for the first time, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Me, own Harry Potter ... *ROFL***

* * *

Harry Potter was lucky that he was ever able to love. He had never understood what love was until he discovered that we he wasn't an ordinary boy of eleven; but was a wizard! He also came to know that his father was not an unemployeddrunkard, nor had his parents died in a car crash .Thus the only love he had ever been given till then was by his parents, who he didn't have any memories of. They to everyone's dismay had bidgoodbye to the sweet little world of theirs whenVoldemort killed them as they tried to save their son, taking them away from him. He was shattered when he realized that probably no onewould ever love him now. Soon, Harry realized that he could not have been more wrong as RonWeasley and Hermione Granger befriended him. Ron and his family, then became his world, and Hermione- well, she meant more than anything else to him. They started seeing each other asbest friends and soon became 'siblings'. Yet they failed to see what others saw; the genuine feeling of true love they had for each other, the kind soul mates had for each other and not siblings. As the years passed, the blindfolds on their eyes fell off and they could see what others did. And finally, after almost fourteen years of their friendship, they were together in every sense of the word.

On a pleasant November night, Harry sat on his bed in his night pajamas and smiled at the sight of his brunette girlfriend of almost two years, trying her best to get their wailing son to sleep. Her soft curls were clipped at the back and her face bore a stream of expressions at the baby.

He chuckled and walked over to her, thinking it was the best to give her a helping hand andasked "Do you mind if I put him to sleep tonight!?"

Hermione sighed in relief and handed their son to Harry "Thanks a ton."

Giving a peck on her cheek, he said "Anything for you. Why don't you go and watch something on the telly while I put James to sleep!? I'll join you on the couch."

His girlfriend smiled and gave him a peck on his lips and left a kiss on their son's forehead. "Okay." She said and left the father-son duo alone in the bedroom. Harry looked at his wailing son, and cooed at him and grinned as he reminisced how James was conceived. It was on the previous year's Halloween night when, Harry took pegs offirewhiskey and turned over to Hermione's in his drunken state. He found comfort in her, after remembering the significance of the very same day in the year of 1981. He had lost his he was old enough to celebrate that day in his own way. That was when he and Hermione went intimate for the very third time with each other. And unknowingly, between those caresses, touches and moans, a wonder called James was created, who was a spitting image of his mother; but had his father's striking emerald eyes. Harry and Hermione had never regretted that night norhaving baby James in their life. Instead, they were happy of being a family. For Harry, this family of his was more precious to him than anything else. And as for Hermione being in his life, he wanted her to be more than just a girlfriend to him.

"You're just like me." He murmured as James' cries subsided to small coos. It was when green bore into green. Harry rocked his son in his arms, as he continued to talk "You give your mummy too much trouble little man. But I can't complain,because I was a lot of trouble for her as well. And now, she loves me and she loves you more than anything else. I still smile when I remember at the look on her face when held you for the very first time. We are really proud of having you, son. At least, now I have someone, with whom I can discuss Quidditch, other than your uncle you will support Puddlemere united , and I promise you that I'm going to make your mummy mine forever. And really soon , we will be a real family and you'll have many more brothers and sisters to play with. I still can't believe the fact that you're my son." Harry then realized that James was fast asleep. Giving a kiss on top of his brunette tuft, Harry laid his son in the cradle, before switching off the lights of the nursery.

Walking down the stairs, to their living room, Harry fiddled with the velvet box, which was currently in the pocket of his track pants. 'What if she said says no?' He wondered. 'Would it all be the same? But why would she say no in the first place-?'

"Shut up Potter. Think positive." Harry muttered, when he found an empty couch and Notting Hill running on the telly. Where had she gone?!

"Did you say something Harry?" a voice suddenly said.

Harry turned around and found Hermione looking at him questioningly as she moved forward and switched off the television. All her boyfriend did was to gaze into her chocolate brown eyes as she spoke and after moments, his eyes raked over her pink, velvety lips, longing to be kissed properly-

"Harry, did you hear what I just said!?" Hermione asked as she jerked Harry by his shoulders and gave him an anxious look.

'He's been behaving weird lately.' She thought when Harry cleared his throat and asked "Sorry love. What did you want to-"

"Is James sleeping!?" She repeated, and Harry smiled and nodded.

"Maybe he was tired of seeing you." He teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said" It's not my problem that you're Head Auror and always come back late."

"Anyway, he's sleeping." Harry said, ignoring herjibe. "And now-" he wrapped her in his arms and whispered seductively into her ear "We have the whole night for ourselves.

His voice sent shivers down her spine and shegave a nervous chuckle.

"What do you propose we do Mr. Potter?!" She asked.

Instead of answering, Harry lifted her in a bridal style, as she squealed and carried her to their bedroom.

"Will you keep quiet Ms. Granger?!" He mocked seriously "You'll wake your son up !"

"Yes sir." She said when Harry playfully threw her on the bed and she purred seductively.

"Someone likes this wildness." Harry smirked "Butbefore we proceed, I wish this lady would dance with me."

Hermione smiled and she accepted it when Harry offered her his outstretched hand. A flash of memories almost seven years old gushed into her mind. Harry and she had done did a silly little dance in the tent when Ron had left them. She knew that all Harry wanted to see was a smile on her face. And after the dance, as close as their lips were, they didn't initiate the kiss. Yet, the eighteen year old Hermione realized that she had fallen for her best friend. Her best friend, Harry Potter.

"Remembering that night in the tent, are we!?" Harry asked as if he read her mind.

Hermione nodded and laughed "We had music that time." She said. "Unlike now-"

"Who said we don't!?" Harry whispered as he wrapped an arm around her waist, and the two gazed lovingly, into each other's eyes. What happened next surprised Hermione into oblivion.

_Would you dance, if I asked you to dance,_

_Would you run and never come back._

_Would you cry, if you saw me crying,_

_Would you save my soul tonight ?_

Harry twirled her around and pulled her back to him. Leaning into her face, he place soft kisses all over it as he sang-

_Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?_

_Would you laugh, oh please tell me this._

_Would you die, for the one you love._

_Hold me in your arms tonight._

His lips slowly hovered over hers, yet they didn't touch. Their eyes fluttered close and mouths tugged a small smile as Harry finished with the chorus-

_I can be your hero baby,_

_I will kiss away the pain._

_I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

It was when Hermione leaned forward and kissed him with all the love she had for him. The love she kept for herself for the past seven years. He kissed her back as the two held each other as if their lives depended on one another. And for that moment they actually, they did.

Hermione felt him break away as his arms left their impression around her. The moment she opened her eyes, she found him kneeling on one knee and one of her hands were in his. She gave him a teary smile.

"I guess you had seen this coming." Harry said shyly" But not so soon. Hermione, you should listen to each and everything I'm going to say now. Just because I won't be repeating it and as you know, I'm a fail when it comes to being romantic." She chuckled" So here it goes." He looked at her and in an instant; Hermione lost herself into his beautiful green eyes." Hermione, I love you. And not only for bringing James into this world. We've been together for almost two years and I've been imagining this moment, ever since the war. I've seen you grow with me. And you're such a beautiful woman. You bring out the best in me, and we're perfect for each other. To conclude, I need you, James needs you and you need us too in your life. I would've died ages ago, if it weren't for you. And I want you in my life, as long as we shall live."

Hermione gave out tears of joy, when Harry took out a velvet box from his pocket to reveal a simple platinum ring, studded with emeralds. Hermione clasped her mouth with her free hand when Harry continued" Hermione Jean Granger, will you take me as your hero for life !?"

Cry. All she did was to cry. Hermione was speechless after Harry's proposal. And he was truly a romantic person. Who could say 'No' to such a loving guy, knowing his history!?

"Yes." She squealed "Yes Harry ! A thousand times YES!"

Harry grinned madly, before sliding the ring into her finger and coming back on his feet to kiss her senseless. He knew she would never deny this. He did his best, and this was what he got as itsgift price; his Hermione. The next thing he knew was that they were in bed, getting rid of all the clothing they wore, when Harry asked-

"'Mione, I thought that -"

"It has been almost three months ever since I gave birth." Hermione cut him off "We can resume our sexual routine now. Believe me."

Harry smiled at her as they resumed with their activities. They kept murmuring love words to each other and their moans echoed the room, as they believed that another wonder of theirs was being brought into this world in progress. Soon, the two lovers lay under the soft blanket, nestled against each other as they said those words before sleep welcomed them.

"Love you Harry."

"Love you too 'Mione."

* * *

**A/N: How was** **it? Let me know :D**

**P.S: I've been fangirling about Dan and Tom lately. You know... TIFF. And have been imagining Dan's face when he was asked whether he and Emma are still in contact with each other. *MY SHIPPER HEART***


End file.
